Love Stories
by Kristen Verne
Summary: Little Sora, Riku, and Kairi have homework to do. They have to write down how their parents me, and their parents are all too excited to share the silly, romantic, and embarrassing moments that brought them together.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been thinking about writing this story for months now, and I finally sat my butt down to write it.**

 **And I know Valentines Day has passed, but I still want to write this!**

 **It's going to be very short (three chapters), but I really wanted to write this.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **Levi, Marion, Isaac, Talitha, Asher, Artemis, and other OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Love Stories**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Kumo**

* * *

 _The warm sun shone down upon the Destiny Islands. On the beach sat a group of friends and family._

 _Young Sora Kumo, Riku Tsuchi, and Kairi Mizu sat on a towel, little notebooks in their hands as they tried to finish their homework._

" _Ugh!" Nine-year-old Riku groaned. "This is so hard!"_

 _Kairi sat up. "Well, why don't you do something else? We all have the one project that everyone has to do. We could work on that together."_

" _But that assignment is gross!" Sora snapped at his fellow eight-year-old._

" _It's not gross!"_

" _I'm with Sora, Kairi."_

" _Boys…!"_

 _Levi Kumo pushed up his sunglasses, peering over at the kids. "Hey! No fighting."_

 _His wife walked over, leaning down over the three. "What assignment is so 'gross'?"_

" _Mom!" Sora held up a piece of paper. "We're supposed to ask our parents how they met for a stupid Valentines Day thing."_

" _Oh, Sora…" Marion looked at her son's assignment, smiling. "You hear that, Levi?"_

" _I heard."_

 _Riku's parents looked over, as did Kairi's adoptive parents. Artemis Tsuchi giggled. "I for one don't mind telling the stories."_

" _Same," Isaac Mizu, Kairi's father and the mayor of the islands grinned._

" _Who should go first?"_

 _The two young boys nearby looked horrified that their parents were about to tell these stories, but Kairi looked excited. Levi and Marion smiled at one another. "I guess we can go first. Sora, get ready to take some notes…"_

* * *

Levi came up, taking a deep breath before he dove down below the water once more, his arms coming in before he pushed them out. Over-and-over. Only when he reached the wall in front of him did he stop.

"Whew!" He pushed up his goggled, and sat up on the edge of the pool, shaking the water from his spiky-brown hair.

"Didn't even give me a chance, did you, Levi?"

"Not one, Shota!" The young captain of the swim team reached down and helped his friend out of the water. The two friends laughed as another boy, slightly older than them, walked over. "Ash, how'd we do?"

The boy looked at them under his silver hair. "You beat your last time, Levi. Nice job."

Shota stood up. "Asher, we still on for that fishing trip with your dad next weekend?"

"Yep. Levi, you coming?"

The swim captain nodded, pulling on his captain's jacket(1). "Sure."

"Did you two hear about the new girl?"

Asher cocked his head. "New girl? We haven't had a new student in five years."

"Remember that typhoon a week ago?" Shota sat down, rubbing his hair down with the towel. "It wiped out one of the smaller islands. She was a resident there, being privately tutored, but her family moved here now. Look, there she is now!" He pointed up to the large library windows.

The three boys looked up and all of them noticed the unfamiliar girl who stood by one of the shelves, putting away books. Levi's eyes widened as he saw the pretty heart-shaped face, blue eyes, and braided light-brown hair braided down her back, clasped with a crown-shaped pin(2). "Whoa… she's cute."

"Yeah. Her name's Marion Hon(3)."

* * *

Marion stood on her toes, putting away the books on the cart beside her. "There we are."

"Marion," The head librarian came over with another stack of books. "Thanks for helping."

"It's no trouble, Mrs. Nelson." The girl took the books into her arms, setting them on the cart. Her eyes drifted out the window and down to the pool. She saw a boy looking up at her. "Who is that?"

The librarian looked at the boy. "That's the swim captain, Levi Kumo. Quite a handsome young man, but somewhat air-headed."

Marion giggled, looking into his deep blue eyes. "He is handsome…" She waved down, laughing as he covered his face and jumped into the pool, jacket and all.

* * *

Two years passed and the two never really spoke to one another. Marion would try to start a conversation in passing, but the boy would begin to blush and hurry away. This only made her more interested in him, but he was always too scared to speak to her.

Marion sat outside her home, leaning against a tree with a book in her hands. She looked over at her next-door neighbor, Asher Tsuchi, as he waved to Levi. The two boys always hung out together, doing homework, playing, working… they were as close as brothers.

Asher noticed the girl watching them. "Hey, Marion."

"Hello, Asher."

"How are you?" He walked over, hands in his pocket.

"Pretty good." Closing the book, she stood up. "Hey, what is it with Levi? I've been trying to talk to him for two years."

Asher laughed. "He's a shy dork. He totally has a crush on you."

To his surprise, the normally quiet girl squealed and spun around. "I knew it! Talitha said I was crazy, but I knew he liked me! I'd love to really get to know him! Think you can help me?" Her voice began to work faster as she spoke.

Asher blinked. "Well… sure. I mean, he owes me a favor since he lost a bet with me. How about you meet him for dinner somewhere, on a blind date, well, blind for him."

Again, Marion became excited, jumping up and down, a wide grin splitting her features. "Oh, this is so exciting! It's like a romantic comedy!"

"I… have never seen this side of you…"

"Never mind that! Go get Levi! We can meet tomorrow night at the sushi shop at 7!" She grabbed her friend in a hug. "Thank you, Asher!" The girl let him go and ran back inside.

Asher let out a laugh at her behavior. "I feel like you two were made for each other…"

* * *

"Ash! Please, don't make me do this!"

"You lost the bet! I told you that Shota would beat Hibiki in that race. We agreed that whoever lost would owe the other a favor. I won, so you have to go on this blind date!"

Levi groaned and put on the nice jacket. "I hate you…"

"I know!" Asher pushed him toward the sushi restaurant. "Table 6, now get in there."

Levi opened the door, his annoyance increasing every few minutes. Table 6 sat in the back, and he could see the back of a girl, her light-brown hair pulled up in a bun. From where he stood, he could see the sleeveless green dress she wore hanging over the edge of the booth. "Let's get this over with…" He walked over to the table. "Look, sorry my friend put me up to thi…" His eyes widened as he saw the girl's face. "M-Marion!?"

"Hey, Levi!" She grabbed his arm. "It's about time we really got to talk with one another!" She pulled him into the chair across from her and smiled. "So, why don't you tell me about yourself?"

The boy stared at her, mouth open slightly as he tried to form some sort of words in response. Finally, one word came out that opened up the floodgates of words. "W-well…"

* * *

" _After that, we started dating." Levi grinned. "Did you get enough for your project, Sora?"_

 _"I guess…" the boy groaned as he finished writing._

 _Marion kissed her husband's cheek. "And I am so glad we set that date up. I couldn't imagine marrying anyone else." The two smiled and kissed._

 _Riku and Sora both pulled sour faces. "Gross!"_

 _Kairi clasped her hands. "Aww!"_

* * *

 **These are going to be short chapters, but I've been wanting to do this for a while, so I'm gonna do them!**

 **I will only post the VAs of the main two below.**

 **Please Review!**

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) Anime stereotype here!

(2) I shouldn't have to tell you what this looks exactly like.

(3) Hon means "book" in Japanese.

* * *

 _VA:_

 _Marion Kumo- Markie Post (June Darby, Lily Reid, Barbara 'Bunny' Fletcher, Betsy)_

 _Levi Kumo- Will Friedle (Bumblebee, Star-Lord, Deadpool, Ron Stoppable)_

* * *

Psalm 120:1

" _I took my troubles to the Lord; I cried out to him, and he answered my prayer._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you guys like this story!**

 **I know I'm kinda following the stereotype of boys not liking romance, but it's funny.**

 **Thank you to all who followed and favorited!**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Tsuchi**

* * *

" _Don't be embarrassed Riku. At least how Artemis and I met isn't as humiliating as Levi being too scared to talk to a girl for two years."_

" _Hey!" Levi glared._

 _Asher laughed. "You know I'm right, Levi. I had to set you up on that date or you would've never talked to her!"_

" _Darling," Artemis laid her hand on her husband's, "let's just tell the story…"_

" _Alright, alright."_

* * *

Asher pushed the work goggles from over his eyes, pushing back his short, silver hair. A man came over, looking down at the wooden object sitting on the ground. "Good job, Asher."

"Thanks, Mr. Leavitt." The young man looked down at the newly finished boat.

"Clean up and head to the assembly. You don't want to be late."

Asher nodded. "Yes, sir." Putting away his work materials, the boy looked at his work. He loved working with his hands. Building things made him happy. Where or not that sounded kind of stereotypical of a tall, strong, man didn't matter. He loved it(1).

"Ash!" Levi and Shota stuck their heads in the door. "Come on! We're gonna be late!"

The silver-haired boy took off his goggles and work apron before following his friends out the door. They went into the large auditorium. Chairs lined the room where each grade level sat in their own section. A stage stood in front of the chairs, raised nearly five feet off the ground.

The teachers stood along the walls with Principal Crispin Mun standing on the stage in front of a small microphone.

The three boys sat to the left of the stage on the third row; Asher found himself sitting on the end of the row nearest the center of the room. He turned to his friends. "Levi, I would've thought you'd be presenting today."

"Nah, they're going to have the sports team captains present next time."

"Ah, got it."

* * *

Artemis adjusted the red band pinned to her sleeve, making sure that the kanji for the word 'education' faced outward. She stood near the front of a group of other students, each one wearing a red band with a word on each band.

Anita Kolbe, the school secretary, a scrawny woman with thick red lips, stood in front of them, tapping a pencil on the back of her hand. "Every club president has a minute and a half to give their speech. I don't care what order you go in, just go in one at a time."

Behind the door, the principal droned on until the doors opened. Artemis felt hands shoving her back through the group of club presidents to the back of the line. She looked upwards at all the students who towered above her. Artemis stood at four-feet tall, shorter than everyone else.

The girl in front of her turned her head down grinning. "I can't believe you decided to make your own club, Shorty."

"L-leave me alone, Violeta!" Artemis ran a hand through her short white hair, trying to block out the smirks of the other students.

"Look at that!" the other girl laughed. "She can't even talk to one person without st-st-stuttering. How can you run a club, let alone make a speech?"

"I can do it!"

Violeta laughed and said no more. Slowly, the line became shorter and shorter as each club leader went up on the stage to introduce and invite people to their club.

Finally, Artemis stepped onto the stage. Instantly, she realized the microphone was too high for her to reach. She managed to get it down, ignoring the snickers from the audience. When she brought the device to her mouth, the girl let out a deep sigh. "H-hello, my name is Artemis Chisai(2). I am the leader of the education club, and I would like to invite you to create the next generation of teachers. We will look at lesson plans and help teach younger students. I-I would love to have you join me in becoming the teachers that the next generation of kids needs. Thank you."

The students clapped. Artemis smiled, sending a look over at Violeta. The white-haired girl stood on the tips of her toes, trying to put the microphone back on the stand. Suddenly someone pulled on the microphone cord, jerking the girl forward. She lost her balance and fell off the stage.

Artemis felt her arm hit the edge of the stage with a crack before her leg his the ground twisting beneath her before the rest of her hit the ground. Her arm and leg throbbed with pain as she lay on the ground, the sound of her own heartbeat filling her ears, though she heard the sounds of laughter behind it.

In all this, she felt strong arms go under her legs and around her back, lifting her off the ground.

* * *

Asher leaned back in his chair as the last speaker stepped onto the stage. He knew her. Artemis. She was a year younger than him, but nearly two feet shorter than him, and kinda cute. The girl gave a short speech for her new club: the education club. Sounded cool, but he was not the kind of guy to get up in front of people.

He watched as she stood up on her toes to put the microphone away. One of the 4th year students on the front row grabbed the cord and jerked it, pulling the small girl off the stage before anyone could stop them.

Most of the students laughed.

Asher jumped to his feet and ran to the girl's side. Artemis lay with her eyes closed, seemingly dazed. Her left arm lay bent at an awkward angle, probably broken. Gently, Asher picked her up and hurried to the nurse's office.

Looking down, he stared into the pained face of the girl. She felt so light in his arms as he entered the nurse's office. "Nurse Sashi!"

The nurse gasped, looking down at Artemis. "Oh, that looks bad! Her arm is broken. We need to get her to a doctor."

"I'll take her right now." Without another word, Asher turned away, hurrying out of the room. No teacher stopped him as he left the school building, walking as quickly as he could across town, carrying the girl all the way. He did not stop until he reached the small hospital clinic.

* * *

Artemis groaned, opening her eyes. When did she pass out? The last thing she remembered was someone picking her up after she fell off the stage.

Her eyes darted around the room, noting the white walls and the medical equipment. Her left arm, wrapped in a cast, hug from a strange contraption. "A-am I in the hospital?"

"Yes," a doctor came into the room, smiling. "I'm glad you're awake, Miss Chisai."

"What happened?"

The doctor walked to the side of the bed. "One of the fourth-year students pulled you off the stage. Your left arm is broken and right leg is sprained. A second-year student picked you up and carried you here."

"A second-year?"

"He said he'd come by tonight to check on you."

The doctor's next words fell on uninterested ears. A second-year? She was just a tiny first-year. None of the people in her class cared about her, why would an older student care? These thoughts filled her mind the rest of the day. Then, just after a nurse brought her supper, a boy walked into the room.

He stood over six feet tall, looked very muscular. Teal eyes glimmered happily under silver hair. "Hey, Artemis. I'm glad you're alright."

"D-do I know you?"

"Not really," he sat in a chair beside the bed. "My name's Asher Tsuchi. I've seen you around and some of the other guys in my class talk about you."

"Why?" The girl asked. "Why did you help me?"

"Because you needed help. They did that on purpose and found it funny. I couldn't just stand by."

"Well, thank you. You 're the first student to care…" She smiled at the boy, who met her gaze with a smile of his own.

* * *

Artemis looked up at Asher as they entered the school building. With her injuries, she couldn't use crutches, so someone would have to push her wheelchair around. The other students stared as the two came in.

Artemis shrunk down under their stares, but the boy behind her patted her shoulder. "It's alright."

"Asher, I'm sorry about all this."

"Don't be sorry. I'm happy to help." He stopped, coming around to face her. "And don't worry, I won't let people hurt you like that again."

"I still don't understand why you care."

"I see a sweet girl who's never done anything to deserve this treatment. Why wouldn't I want to help you?"

The girl blinked, staring at the older boy. His eyes showed no signs of deception. "Th-thank you. Thank you so much!"

* * *

 _Riku ran over and hugged his mother. "I'm sorry those people were so mean to you, Mommy."_

" _It's alright, sweetie." Artemis patted his head. "I probably wouldn't have met your father if that hadn't happened, so I'm happy." Her arms pulled Riku closer. "I have him and I have you."_

" _And I have her and you." Asher leaned over, kissing Artemis' forehead._

* * *

 **After we found out about Riku being all shy around women, I had to make his dad the opposite.**

 **He gets the shyness from his mother.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) This is kinda based on my dad. He loves working on carpentry projects and doing things like that.

(2) Chisai is Japanese for small.

* * *

 _VAs:_

 _Asher Tsuchi- Christopher Sabat (Vegeta, All Might, Elfman Strauss, Yusuke Saito)_

 _Artemis Tsuchi- Carrie Savage (Lisanna Strauss, Aurora, Meena Kandswamy)_

* * *

" _The Lord detests lying lips, but he delights in those who tell the truth._ "

Proverbs 12:22


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter!**

 **I hope you guys have enjoyed this tiny little story.**

 **Kingdom Hearts to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **OCs to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Mizu**

* * *

 _Kairi grabbed her mother's hand, grinning. "Your turn! Your turn!"_

 _"Alright, honey." Talitha laughed._

 _Isaac smiled. "Want me to start sweetie?"_

 _"No, Isaac. I've got it."_

* * *

Talitha tapped her pencil against the table as she stared across at the blond boy, who shuffled through papers in front of him. The boy looked up at her and smiled. "Are you ready for the address?"

"Of course." She straightened up. "Are you ready?"

He nodded. "I can't wait to hear your address. I mean, you're the leader of the debate team, so your speech is going to be awesome!"

"And you're the teacher's pet…" Talitha huffed. Why was Isaac Mizu running for Student Body President? All he did was kiss up to the teachers. He did anything and everything to make them like him.

She was the president of the debate team. She knew how to lead people, make speeches, and convince people to make changes that need to happen.

A teacher stuck their head in the door, calling for the two to take the stage, to give their campaign addresses.

* * *

"I don't know if I can beat her, Areth." Isaac leaned back. "She's smart, charismatic…"

"Proud, stubborn, stern." The purple-haired boy pushed his glasses up his nose. "She's so confident that she's going to win that she's become arrogant and prideful. Pride cometh before the fall, you know."

The blond boy nodded. "I mean, you're right. She's super confident…"

"Perhaps, losing to you will be the humbling moment she needs."

"Maybe you're right…"

A hand fell upon Isaac's shoulder, and he looked up to see a woman with purple hair standing behind him. "Isaac, it's getting late. You might want to head on home."

"Aw, can't he stay for just a little longer, Mom?"

"It's alright, Areth." Isaac shoved his books into his bag. "See you tomorrow. Thanks for letting me come over, Ms. Himitsu."

"No problem, kiddo."

Isaac stood up and headed for the front door. Two ladies sat on a sofa near the door, their silver hair glistening in the sun as they waved to the departing boy. He walked down from the Himitsu mansion on the hill, looking over the town below. His mom and dad would not be home for a few hours. His mother had to take care of his terminally ill grandmother, and his father would be working in the bank very late.

The boy took his bag to a cafe and ordered a small dish as he continued to work on his homework.

"Why are you out here?" He looked up and saw Talitha leaning over on the chair across from him.

"Getting supper and finishing homework."

She slid into the chair, staring at him. "Why did you decide to run for Student Body President?"

"Well," he shrugged, "I have always wanted to go into politics, and this would be a great start. Why are you running?"

"I want to help lead the student body into a stronger, more organized group."

The two looked at one another, studying their opponent before Talitha stood up. "Well, I guess may the best man win."

"Yes, but why don't you stay, or do you have somewhere to be?"

"You're lucky," she sat back down. "I got all my homework done so I could practice my speech to beat you, so I actually have some time."

Isaac laughed. She would not drop that tough act. "So, after graduation, what do you want to do?"

"I'm going to be a prosecution lawyer." A proud smile spread across her face. That was a perfect job for her. "And you want to be a politician… sorry, but you seem too nice for that."

"I want to be mayor. I know some politicians are known for being sleazy, but as they say, honesty is the best policy. And that's how I plan to win every election, even the one against you. With honesty, kindness, and compassion at the head."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Is that a threat?"

"To your campaign, yes." The boy smirked playfully.

The girl blinked for a moment before laughing. "You know, I like you a lot more than I thought I would."

"Why's that?"

"I always took you as the quiet little teacher's pet who would be scared of any and all confrontation. But, you've got some snark in you."

Isaac bit his lip to keep from laughing again. "And you're not as stuck up as I thought you were." He looked at her, lips twitching into an amused grin. "Hey, how about this, if I win the election, I'll appoint you to my cabinet. I may be able to handle confrontation, but you do it so much better than I. Just the fact that you want to be a lawyer tells me that."

"You'd really want me as one of your cabinet. You know there are only two spots available?"

"I know," he said. "I was going to appoint Areth Himitsu to one since he knows people better than I do like he literally knows how to get in their heads and figure out things, and he's good at listening to people. And you would be able to handle confrontations better than either of us."

"And you call the shots and handle PR…" A chuckle escaped Talitha's lips. "Nice plan. I was going to recruit him too for nearly the same reason. How about, if I win, you become my PR person, and if you win I become your enforcer?"

"Deal." The two shook hands.

* * *

"You actually spoke with her…?" Areth sat at the lunch table beside Isaac. Across from them sat their two classmates, Levi Kumo and Asher Tsuchi.

"Yeah, we made a deal." Isaac shoved a spoonful of soup into his mouth. "If I win, she joins my cabinet, and if she wins, I join hers."

Levi huffed. "I don't know how you talked with her. Talitha scares me."

"Wuss…"

"Shut it, Ash!"

The boys all laughed. "EXCUSE ME!" The lunchroom became quiet as the principal stepped onto the stage, looking around. "I have the results of the student elections!" He cleared his throat, looking down at the paper in his hands….

* * *

Talitha's eyes fixed on the principal as he began reading the names. "The new Student Secretary is Ikeda. The new Treasurer is Mr. Hideyoshi Takenaka. The new Sergeant of Arms is Mr. Katashi Oshiro. The Fundraising Officer is Miss. Atsuko Maki. The Historian is Miss. Mari Fukui. The Male Representative is Jurou Yamazaki. The Female Representative is Honoka Yamauchi. The Vice President is Mr. Takashi Fukui(1)."

Everyone clapped, the students standing as their name was called. "And now the moment of truth…" Marion, Talitha's friend grinned. "You or Isaac?"

"And our new Student Body President is…" Isaac and Talitha locked eyes across the lunchroom. "Isaac Mizu!"

What!? Talitha was almost certain she would win. Across the room, she saw Isaac grinning as he stood up and the lunchroom clapped. Maybe his policy of kindness actually worked…

As the students began to leave the lunchroom, the defeated girl sat still. She only looked up when Isaac came over. "Sorry, but you know how it is… So, you still planning to hold up your end of our deal?"

"On one condition." Talitha spun around in her seat, fixing the boy with her gaze. "Buy me dinner, as a prize for 'second place'."

The boy blinked before grinning. "I think it should be you buying me dinner, but alright… it's a date."

"Excuse me!?" The girl stood up as he turned and began walking away. "I did not say that!" Isaac began to run out of the room and Talitha gave chase as the new president's laughter rang down the school hallways. "ISAAC MIZU! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

 _And in the end, we both made our dreams happen. "I'm the mayor and she was a lawyer."_

 _"Though I gave that up when we adopted you," Talitha hugged Kairi. "And I couldn't be happier." The little girl laughed as her mother tickled her._

 _"Is that enough for your homework, kids?"_

 _Sora huffed. "I guess…"_

 _"You know, you don't have to do it right now." Marion ruffled her son's hair. "We've tortured you enough. Go play for a bit." The three kids jumped to their feet at these words, running for the water._

 _"Watch out for sea urchins! And stingrays! And…"_

 _"Artemis, they'll be fine."_

 _The parents smiled as they watched their children play. It felt nice to relive those moments of their past, passing them on to the next generation._

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this little story!**

 **If I do any other little stories, I'll let you guys know!**

 **Have a good day!**

 **God bless!**

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) For all these names, I used a random name generator.

* * *

 _VAs:_

 _Isaac Mizu- Nathan Filion (Hal Jordan/Green Lantern, Vigilante, Malcolm Reynolds)_

 _Talitha Mizu- Sumalee Montano (Arcee, Mera, Mantis, Morgan Yu/January)_

* * *

1 Thessalonians 5:15

" _See that no one repays anyone evil for evil, but always seek to do good to one another and to everyone._ "


End file.
